


Волки

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, War-Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Навеяно песней БИ-2 "Волки уходят в небеса". По сюжету никак с ней не связано.





	Волки

      В бездонном синем небе белыми маками расцветают купола парашютов.  
      На земле маки алые. Скоро они станут еще ярче.  
      — Я никого не держу. Еще не поздно уйти.  
      Шелест травы. За ее спиной бывший сержант морской пехоты, а ныне — лицо без определенного социального статуса, делает шаг вперед.  
      — Мы — волчья стая. Мы всегда следуем за вожаком.  
      Остальные своим молчанием выражают согласие. Ни один не шагнул назад.  
      Она поворачивается к ним и на миг склоняет голову, благодаря всех и прощаясь с теми, кто не переживет этот день. Скорее всего, тоже со всеми.  
      Еще есть несколько мгновений — снова взглянуть в небо, чтобы навсегда запомнить его таким. Чистым, пока не затянутым облаками порохового дыма.  
      — Генрих, уходи. У тебя родилась дочь. Я знаю, ты еще не видел ее.  
      Прежде чем ответить, он достает из кармана фотографию.  
      — Нет. Если я не вернусь... Клара воспитает ее... такой же, как я и ты.  
      Еще не поздно.  
      Она сдергивает рюкзачок с ноутбуком, путаясь в цепочке, снимает с шеи флешку.  
      Запись пошла... 50... 70... 90%... все! Ноутбук она разобьет о ближайший камень или расстреляет из пистолета. Потом, когда станет окончательно ясно, что им не вырваться.  
      — Вот, здесь все о «Волках». Отдашь тому, кто займет мое место. А теперь бегом отсюда! Это приказ!  
      Кто сказал, что у наемников нет ничего святого?


End file.
